Hidden feeling
by Pervertpenboy
Summary: Himchan adalah seorang penyanyi dan aktor yang biasa hidup nyaman dalam gemerlap popularitas dan uang. Namun kehidupannya berubah drastis ketika dirinya tanpa sengaja terjebak di antara 2 geng yang tengah bertikai. BAP VIXX Fanfiction YAOI\BL\Sho-Ai BangHim
1. Chapter 1

1. Author : Nakamaru Ando aka PERVERTPENBOY

2. Judul : Hidden Feeling

3. Main Cast : BAP Yongguk & Himchan - VIXX Leo

4. Other cast : ALL BAP & VIXX member

5. Genre : Yaoi / OOC / BL / SHONEN -AI / School life / Friendship

6. Length : Chapterd

7. Rating : masih T tapi gak tahu nantinya gimana hehe

8. Disclaimer : All cast adalah milik agensinya masing-masing.

9. Summary : Himchan adalah seorang penyanyi dan aktor yang biasa hidup nyaman dalam gemerlap popularitas dan uang. Namun kehidupannya berubah drastis ketika dirinya tanpa sengaja terjebak di antara 2 geng yang tengah bertikai.

10. A/N : Entah kenapa BangHim dan Leo mempunyai aura yang sama di mata author. Aura yang bikin klepek-klepek gitu haha

Berhubung saya lagi suka sama mereka, jadi saya putuskan untuk membuat ff baru dan melupakan hutang ff lama haha /author yang buruk/

Rencananya mau oneshoot, tapi gak enak ah kalau di buru-buru, kurang klimaks gitu. Jadi jangan segan buat review, follow, dan fav ff ini ya kalau suka hehe

.

.

.

Chapterd 1

Saat itu Himchan sedang mencuci tangannya di toilet. Sesekali ia merapihkan rambutnya yang sebenarnya sudah rapih itu. Dia memandang kaca besar di depannya yang memantulkan sosok dirinya yang tampan.

"Ck, kau memang tampan, Kim Himchan," ia berdecak mengagumi ketampanannya.

Ucapan namja itu memang bukan tanpa alasan. Sebagai seorang penyanyi dan aktor, Kim Himchan memang di tuntut untuk menjaga dan merawat wajah serta tubuhnya. Jadi tak usah heran jika Himchan merasa percaya diri dengan parasnya yang rupawan itu, bahkan seragam sekolah yang melekat di tubuhnya tidak mengurangi ketampanannya.

Ketika Himchan sedang asyik mematut diri di hadapan cermin, tiba-tiba pintu toilet terbuka, lalu masuklah seorang namja yang menggunakan seragam sama seperti dirinya.

Namja itu adalah Bang Yongguk, si pembuat onar di sekolahnya. Dengan raut wajah kesal, dia membuka keran lalu membersihkan tangannya yang berlumuran darah.

Mata Himchan sekilas melirik namja di sampingnya itu. Sebuah pekikan kecil terdengar keluar dari bibirnya saking kagetnya.

Tentu saja Himchan terkejut melihat penampilan Bang Yongguk yang menurutnya tidak biasa itu. Seragam sekolahnya tampak kotor dan rusak, belum lagi darah yang berlumuran di seragam dan tangannya. Hanya satu kata untuk Yongguk, berantakan.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat, hah?!" bentak Yongguk yang menyadari tatapan aneh Himchan.

"Kau... Apa kau baru saja membunuh orang?" tanyanya. Pertanyaan yang bodoh untuk ukuran orang seperti Himchan.

"Kalau iya memang kenapa? Kau ingin ku bunuh juga, hah?" kata Yongguk mengancam.

Himchan meneguk ludah, "Kau tidak serius kan? Hehehe" ia berusaha memaksakan dirinya untuk tertawa, meskipun pada kenyataannya Himchan merasa sedikit ngeri.

Jika di lihat dari penampilannya, Yongguk sepertinya bukan tipe orang yang suka bercanda dan Himchan jelas merasakannya.

Yongguk menyeringai nakal. Ia kemudian menghampiri Himchan yang mulai ketakutan.

"Kkau... Mau apa?" tanya Himchan dengan gugup. Ia mundur seiring dengan langkah kaki Yongguk yang menghampirinya, namun sayang ia malah menabrak dinding dan mulai terpojok.

"Cepat pilih, kau ingin mati dengan cara apa? Aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat hingga kau tak perlu merasakan sakitnya kematian," ujar Yongguk seraya mengertakan jari-jari tangannya.

"Kkau... bercanda kan?"

"Aniyo, aku serius!" ujar Yongguk dingin.

"Kau tak mungkin melakukannya. Kau tidak tahu siapa aku? Aku ini Kim Himchan, artis terkenal!" serunya.

Yongguk menguap dengan malas. "Lalu?"

Himchan gelagapan karena statusnya sebagai artis terkenal tidak membuat Yongguk takut dan melepaskannya.

"Jadi, kau tidak akan benar-benar membunuhku kan?!" tanya Himchan berharap-harap cemas.

"Kenapa tidak? Kau lihat ini..." Yongguk mengangkat tangannya yang berlumuran darah tepat di depan wajah Himchan. "Membunuhmu bukanlah hal yang sulit!" gertaknya kemudian.

Mata Himchan yang berkaca-kaca menatap Yongguk dengan penuh harap. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar saking takutnya. Ia belum siap mati sekarang, terlebih lagi mati di toilet sekolah. Oh, ayolah, apa yang nanti di pikirkan wartawan dan para fansnya.

"Kumohon jangan bunuh aku. Akan ku berikan apapun yang kau mau, tapi tolong lepaskan aku!" pinta Himchan ketakutan.

Yongguk kembali menyeringai jahat seolah-olah baru saja mendapatkan sebuah ide yang tentu saja tidak menyenangkan bagi Himchan.

"Apapun?" tanya namja bersuara berat itu meyakinkan.

Himchan buru-buru mengangguk dengan cepat. "Apapun!" serunya. "Kau tahu kan kalau aku ini seorang artis terkenal, apapun yang kau inginkan pasti bisa ku berikan," ungkapnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu buka pakaianmu!" perintah Yongguk.

"Mwo?" pekik Himchan tak percaya.

Yongguk berdecak, "Buka pakaianmu, sekarang!" katanya mengulang perintah dengan nada tinggi.

"Andwae, apa yang mau kau lakukan padaku?" Himchan menyilangkan tangan di dadanya seolah-olah melindungi dirinya.

"Aish, berisik. Cepat buka bajumu atau aku akan membukanya dengan paksa!" bentak Yongguk geram sehingga membuat Himchan tersentak kaget.

Karena ketakutan, Himchan pun mulai membuka kancing seragamnya satu persatu dengan tangan bergetar. Sesekali ia melirik Yongguk yang menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh nafsu, setidaknya itu yang Himchan rasakan.

Sama seperti Himchan, Yongguk juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ia membuka kancing seragamnya dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari Himchan.

"Aku mohon jangan nodai aku. Lebih baik aku mati saja dari pada harus hidup menanggung malu," kata Himchan dengan nada bergetar.

Di dalam hatinya Yongguk merasa geli karena melihat Himchan yang menyangka akan di setubuhi olehnya. Ia jadi merasa gemas sendiri melihat namja tampan di hadapannya itu.

Yongguk kemudian mengambil seragam Himchan dengan kasar dan melempar seragamnya pada namja berkulit putih susu itu.

"Kau pakai seragamku!" perintah Yongguk seraya memakai seragam milik Himchan.

"Eoh? Kau tidak akan melakukan itu..."

"Melakukan apa?" potong Yongguk dengan ketus.

"Aniyo, lupakan saja,"

Himchan terlihat heran mendengar perintah Yongguk. Ternyata maksud Yongguk menyuruhnya melepas seragam karena hanya ingin bertukar seragam saja. Padahal sebelumnya Himchan sudah berpikir hal yang tidak-tidak.

Tapi yang jelas Himchan merasa lega karena sudah lolos dari maut serta tak jadi kehilangan keperjakaannya saat itu hehehe

.

.

.

Himchan mendumel kesal ketika managernya tak kunjung datang menjemput. Padahal jam pelajaran sudah usai beberapa jam yang lalu.

Dengan kesal, ia merogoh saku celananya kemudian mengambil smartphonenya.

"Hyung, kau di mana? Kenapa lama sekali datangnya?" tanya Himchan to the poin pada orang yang baru saja di hubunginya.

"Mianhae, mobilnya mogok. Kau naik taxi saja ya," sahut seseorang di seberang telepon.

"Aish, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi sih," kata Himchan mendumel.

"Mianhae, kirain betulinnya sebentar, tapi ternyata lama."

"Ara, aku naik taxi saja!" seru Himchan kesal. Ia langsung menutup teleponnya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari managernya. Maklum, Himchan bukannya sombong, ia hanya sedikit manja dan childish.

"Akh, menyebalkan sekali hari ini!" keluh Himchan yang merasa buruk sepanjang hari ini.

Semuanya berawal ketika dirinya bertemu dengan Yongguk pada saat jam istirahat beberapa saat lalu di toilet. Akibat menggunakan seragam Yongguk yang kotor dan berlumuran darah kering, hampir seisi kelas bahkan sekolah menjadi heboh.

Ayolah, Himchan itu artis terkenal. Apa yang di lakukannya sehingga membuat penampilannya berantakan seperti itu? Berbagai desas desus pun bermunculan, seperti ;

'Himchan di bully senior?'

'Kim Himchan di serang oleh antis!'

'Apakah dia mencoba bunuh diri?'

Dan yang paling parah...

'Kim Himchan adalah psikopat! Dia pasti anggota genk!'

Sepanjang sisa pelajaran Himchan sudah di pusingkan dengan rumor-rumor tak jelas yang tentu saja di bantahnya dengan keras. Dia berusaha meyakinkan semua orang kalau dirinya terjatuh di lapangan sehingga membuat seragamnya kotor.

Lalu bagaimana dengan noda darah di seragamnya? Himchan beralasan kalau itu adalah saus tomat. Alasan yang lemah, tentu saja. Tapi toh para fansnya itu tetap mempercayainya.

Dan sekarang, managernya yang tak kunjung datang seolah menambah kesialan bagi Himchan. Ia mau tak mau harus berjalan ke jalan raya yang jaraknya kurang lebih 100 meteran.

Tidak terlalu jauh memang. Tapi status keartisannya membuat Himchan merasa lebih paranoid.

Saat sedang mencari taxi, tiba-tiba saja Himchan tak sengaja menabrak seseorang hingga membuatnya sedikit terhuyung namun tidak sampai jatuh.

"Ya, kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong!" seru seorang namja dengan kesal.

"Jeongmal mianhae," kata Himchan meminta maaf.

"Enak saja kau minta maaf. Lihat, seragam temanku jadi kotor!" bentak salah seorang teman orang yang tadi di tabrak Himchan.

"Sudahlah, Hyuk, cuman kotor sedikit kok," ujarnya seraya membersihkan noda minuman yang mengotori seragamnya.

"Tapi Ken Hyung, kita harus memberinya pelajaran agar dia tak macam-macam!" sergah Hyuk yang bersikukuh ingin mencari ribut dengan Himchan.

"Benar, Hyung. Jangan biarkan murid SMA Daesun ini menginjak-injak harga diri kita!" timpal Hongbin memanas-manasai.

"Ttunggu sebentar, aku kan sudah minta maaf," protes Himchan yang melihat Hongbin dan Hyuk memprovokasi Ken, orang yang tadi bertabrakan dengannya.

Ken menatap tajam logo seragam Himchan dengan penuh amarah. Dari dulu hubungan murid-murid SMA Daesun dan sekolahnya memang tidak terlalu baik.

Murid-murid SMA Daesun yang rata-rata anak orang kaya kerap menghina murid-murid SMA Chunsan yang terkenal dengan kenakalan murid-muridnya.

"Kalian benar. Kapan lagi kita mendapatkan mangsa anak Daesun," kata Ken, sementara Hyuk dan Hongbin menyeringai jahat pada Himchan.

Himchan meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. Ia mendapat firasat buruk akan hal ini. Oh, kesialan apa lagi yang menimpa namja tampan itu sekarang.

Dengan cekatan Hyuk dan Hongbin langsung menahan ke dua lengan Himchan, sementara Ken bersiap meninju wajah tampan Himchan.

"YAK, APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN? LEPASKAN AKU!" teriak Himchan sambil memberontak.

Bagaimanapun, Himchan tetap seorang namja. Ia bukan seorang yeoja yang hanya bisa pasrah dalam situasi seperti ini. Kim Himchan mencoba melawan, ia menendang dan memukul Hyuk dan Hongbin hingga jatuh tersungkur. Woah, ternyata Himchan kuat juga kalau jiwa lakinya muncul fufufu

"Cih, berani sekali kau memukul teman-temanku!" geram Ken yang marah melihat ke dua temannya di pukul mundur oleh Himchan.

Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi, Ken langsung menyerang Himchan. Ken melayangkan tinju kerasnya, namun Himchan menghindarinya dengan sigap. Ia bahkan sempat menyikut perut Ken hingga membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah.

"Ayo maju kalau berani!" kata Himchan dengan nada menantang.

Ken berdecak kesal seraya menatap geram Himchan. Ia bersama Hyuk dan Hongbin yang sudah bangkit memasang kuda-kuda, bersiap kembali menyerang Himchan.

Namja berkulit seputih susu itu memandang ketiga namja di hadapannya secara bergantian. Dia mulai gugup, mungkin beberapa saat yang lalu ia beruntung bisa menumbangkan mereka satu persatu, tapi jika di keroyok seperti sekarang, ia nampaknya mulai ragu.

"SERANG!" Ken berteriak memberi aba-aba.

Dan dengan serentak, ketiganya langsung menyerang Himchan dengan membabi buta. Himchan yang dalam posisi tidak siap mulai gelagapan.

Dia menangkis pukulan-pukulan dan tendangan yang di arahkan padanya dengan seadanya. Berhasil sih, tapi itu tidak lama setelah Hongbin menendang kakiknya.

"AKH!" jerit Himchan yang kini jatuh berlutut. Dan dengan robohnya Himchan, ketiga namja itupun merasa lebih leluasa untuk memukulinya.

.

.

.

Himchan membuka ke dua matanya yang terasa berat. Ia merasa sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit. Kepalanya masih terasa sakit ketika ke dua matanya mengedarkan pandangan di sekitarnya - yang menurut Himchan terasa asing -.

Tempat yang menyerupai bekas pabrik itu tampak kotor dan pengap. Himchan bahkan sampai terbatuk-batuk ketika debu-debu liar terhirup oleh hidungnya.

"Nggh, di mana ini?" Himchan bertanya-tanya seraya memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa pusing.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu menjeblak terbuka, sehingga membuat suara nyaring yang menggema.

Beberapa namja terlihat masuk sambil saling bercanda satu sama lain. Himchan mengenali 3 di antaranya, mereka adalah Ken, Hyuk, dan Hongbin. Tapi ia tak mengenali ke dua namja lainnya, yang jelas di lihat dari seragamnya mereka sepertinya satu sekolah.

"Wah, sepertinya kalian baru saja mendapatkan ikan yang besar," kata salah satu dari mereka, sebut saja Ravi.

Ken, Hyuk, dan Hongbin merasa besar kepala mendengar pujian dari Ravi.

"Tentu saja, siapa dulu dong yang menangkapnya!" kata Ken dengan sombongnya.

N menghampiri Himchan yang masih terduduk di lantai. Ia lalu berjongkok dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Himchan.

"Wah... Wah... Sayang sekali wajah tampanmu ini jadi rusak..." ujar N mencemooh seraya mengusap pipi Himchan dengan jarinya.

Himchan menepis lengan N.

"Ck, tempat apa ini? Kenapa kalian membaku ke tempat menjijikan seperti ini?!" tanya Himchan dengan nada ketus.

"Tenanglah, namja tampan. Kami hanya ingin bermain-main sedikit denganmu. Jarang-jarang kami mendapatkan mainan dari SMA Daesun," ungkap N dengan tenang, sementara yang lainnya menatap Himchan dengan pandangan meremehkan.

Himchan merasa geram, ke dua tangannya sudah mengepal cukup keras. "Bedebah! Apa yang ingin kalian lakukan? Cepat lepaskan aku!" hardiknya.

N berdecak, kemudian memukul Himchan hingga jatuh tersungkur. Himchan merintih kesakitan. Ia mengusap bibirnya yang berdarah sambil menatap N dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Jangan berteriak di depan wajahku. Aku tidak suka itu." ujar N dengan tenangnya. Dari raut wajahnya tidak ada rasa penyesalan karena sudah memukul Himchan.

Dasar, psikopat! Pikir Himchan.

"Leo Hyung kemana sih? Kenapa belum datang juga ya?" tanya Ken.

"Sebentar lagi juga datang kok," sahut Ravi.

"Benarkah?" Ken terlalu bersemangat hingga membuat N tersenyum melihatnya.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar menyukai Leo ya..." kata N.

Ken menunduk sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam. Ken memang sudah lama memendam rasa suka pada orang yang bernama Leo itu. Dan semua teman-temannya sudah mengetahui orientasi sexualnya yang berbeda itu.

"Tapi sayang ya, sepertinya Leo Hyung tak menyukaimu," sahut Hyuk berseloroh.

"Iya, kecuali kalau kau mempunyai dada besar seperti Sistar Hyorin, mungkin Leo Hyung akan mempertimbangkannya hahaha" timpal Hongbin seraya terkekeh.

Ken berdesis kesal, "Kalian ini..." gumamnya sambil memukul bahu Hongbin dan Hyuk yang asyik membullnya.

'Kalian salah. Sepertinya Leo akan menyukai mainan barunya kali ini.' batin N sambil menatap Himchan yang masih merintih kesakitan.

.

.

.

Setengah jam kemudian orang-orang yang mereka tunggu akhirnya datang.

Seorang namja tampan bertubuh tinggi dan berwajah pucat masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan santainya, dia adalah Leo, ketua geng yang paling di takuti di SMA Chunsan.

Leo sebenarnya adalah namja yang tampan. Namun sikapnya yang dingin dan wajahnya yang nyaris tanpa ekspresi itu membuatnya di segani banyak orang, karena di balik sikap coolnya itu terdapat sebuah kebengisan yang tak segan di tunjukannya pada setiap orang yang tak di sukainya.

"Hyung, akhirnya kau datang juga," seru Ken antusias ketika melihat orang yang dari tadi di tunggu-tunggunya sudah datang.

Dengan ekspresi dinginnya, Leo melewati Ken yang sudah menyambutnya begitu saja. Namun Ken tidak tersinggung, karena hal itu memang sudah biasa.

"Hyung, kenapa kau memanggilku kemari?" tanya Leo dingin pada N.

N tersenyum, "Hanya ingin berbagi mainan baru," jawabnya sambil melirik Himchan.

Leo mengikuti arah pandangan N. Ia menatap Himchan dengan tajam. N menyeringai melihat ekspresi Leo. Meskipun biasa saja, namun N bisa melihat tatapan mata Leo yang terkejut melihat Himchan.

"Kami tidak sengaja mendapatkannya ketika pulang sekolah," ujar Ken memberi tahu, berharap mendapat pujian dari Leo, namun namja itu terlihat tidak terkesan sama sekali.

Leo menghampiri Himchan, tatapan matanya masih sangat tajam sehingga membuat Himchan merasa tak nyaman.

"Namamu... Bang Yongguk?"

"Aapa? Eoh... Bukan..." jawab Himchan dengan gugup.

Leo lalu menarik name tag milik Himchan dengan kasar. "Lalu apa ini?" tanyanya dengan dingin.

Mata Himchan membulat ketika membaca name tag miliknya yang berada di tangan Leo. Itu bukan miliknya... Di sana tertera nama Bang Yongguk. Ah, dia lupa kalau mereka sedang bertukar seragam.

"Itu... Ceritanya panjang..." kilahnya.

"Yak! Kalau Leo Hyung bertanya, kau harus menjawabnya!" bentak Ken pada Himchan.

Leo mengangkat tangannya, mengisyaratkan agar Ken diam saja, dan namja itu pun menurut.

"Kau mengenal Bang Yongguk?" tanya Leo.

"Nggh, aku tidak... Nggh, maksudku aku tidak mengenalnya secara dekat," jawab Himchan terbata-bata.

Entah mengapa, Himchan merasa tidak nyaman berbicara dengan Leo. Ekspresi wajahnya... Kata-katanya... Serta nada bicaranya begitu mengintimidasinya sehingga membuat Himchan tak berani untuk melawannya. Intinya Himchan tidak menyukai namja di hadapannya itu.

Leo berbalik dan menatap teman-temannya. "Lepaskan dia!" katanya.

Semua orang, terutama Ken terkejut, kenapa Leo malah menyuruh mereka untuk melepaskan orang yang susah payah mereka tangkap?

"Tapi Hyung, kenapa kita harus melepaskannya? Aku kira kita akan memberinya pelajaran?" tanya Hyuk heran.

"Sudahlah, lepaskan saja dia..." kata N menyarankan.

"Tapi kenapa? Beri kami alasan!" Ravi mulai angkat bicara. Ia merasa kecewa pada Leo karena sudah membuat Ken sedih, bagaimanapun dia membawa Himchan kemari agar mendapat pujian darinya.

Tapi setelah Ken bersusah payah membawa Himchan, Leo malah menyuruh mereka melepasnya. Oh yang benar saja, pikir Ravi.

"Sudahlah, apapun perintah Leo Hyung, aku akan menurutinya..." lirih Ken sambil memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Dia kenalan Bang Yongguk!" ujar Leo tiba-tiba.

"Cih, si brengsek itu," Hongbin berdecak kesal mendengar nama Bang Yongguk di sebut-sebut.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan dia?" Ravi menunjuk Himchan, kasar sekali.

"Kita akan memanfaatkannya untuk menghancurkan Bang Yongguk!" ungkap Leo di ikuti dengan seringai jahat yang terlihat bengis.

Himchan menatap Leo dengan jijik. Ia tak tahu apa yang di rencanakannya untuknya dan Yongguk. Ah, Yongguk, kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti ya? Batin Himchan bertanya-tanya. Yang jelas baik dirinya maupun Yongguk sama-sama terancam kali ini.

.

.

.

Ahh, pasti gak hot ya ceritanya huhu. Saya aja pas baca ulang kok malah jadi geje ya, tapi berhubung udah di buat ya terpaksa di post deh ini ff abal haha

Review juseyo


	2. Chapter 2

1. Author : Nakamaru Ando aka PERVERTPENBOY

2. Judul : Hidden Feeling

3. Main Cast : BAP Yongguk & Himchan – VIXX Leo

4. Other cast : ALL BAP & VIXX member

5. Genre : Yaoi / OOC / BL / SHONEN -AI / School life / Friendship

6. Length : Chapterd

7. Rating : masih T tapi gak tahu nantinya gimana hehe

8. Disclaimer : All cast adalah milik agensinya masing-masing.

9. Summary : Himchan adalah seorang penyanyi dan aktor yang biasa hidup nyaman dalam gemerlap popularitas dan uang. Namun kehidupannya berubah drastis ketika dirinya tanpa sengaja terjebak di antara 2 geng yang tengah bertikai.

10. A/N : Entah kenapa BangHim dan Leo mempunyai aura yang sama di mata author. Aura yang bikin klepek-klepek gitu haha

Berhubung saya lagi suka sama mereka, jadi saya putuskan untuk membuat ff baru dan melupakan hutang ff lama haha /author yang buruk/

Rencananya mau oneshoot, tapi gak enak ah kalau di buru-buru, kurang klimaks gitu. Jadi jangan segan buat review, follow, dan fav ff ini ya kalau suka hehe

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

Pagi itu Bang Yongguk sudah berdiri di depan kelas Himchan. Ia hanya berdiam diri sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok. Dengan raut wajah kesal ia memperhatikan satu per satu murid yang masuk ke dalam kelas, tak sedikit dari mereka yang ketakutan melihat Yongguk.

Mereka bertanya-tanya apa yang di lakukan orang seperti Yongguk di depan kelas mereka. Apakah ia akan membuat onar? Entahlah.

Jam pelajaran sudah hampir tiba, dan orang yang di tunggu-tunggunya belum juga menampakan batang hidungnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Himchan. Yongguk berdecak kesal. Sudah hampir 30 menit ia menunggu Himchan, tapi namja pesolek itu tak kunjung datang juga.

"Maaf, Kau Bang Yongguk kan?" tiba-tiba seorang murid perempuan menghampiri Yongguk.

Yongguk menatap dingin murid perempuan itu.

"Ada apa?" ketusnya.

Murid perempuan itu meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. Jelas sekali kalau sebenarnya dia tak ingin berurusan dengan Yongguk. Ingin sekali rasanya ia membalikan tubuh, lalu kembali duduk di kursinya. Namun ia tak bisa melakukannya, karena tak jauh di belakangnya ada beberapa murid yang terus mendesakanya untuk maju. Kasian, gadis itu di jadikan tumbal oleh teman-temannya.

"Ahh, aku hanya ingin tahu, apa ada sesuatu yang kau butuhkan di kelas kami?" tanya gadis itu dengan hati-hati.

"Aku mencari seseorang, Kim Himchan," jawab Yongguk tetap dengan nada tidak ramah.

"Oh, Himchan," gadis itu mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Kalau boleh tahu ada perlu apa dengannya?"

Yongguk melirik sinis gadis itu, "Bukan urusanmu!" serunya tak senang.

Gadis itu kembali meneguk ludah. Rasanya apapun yang ia katakan akan terlihat salah di depan Yongguk.

"Ahh, maafkan aku!" ujar gadis itu menyesal. Ia membungkukan badannya beberapa kali sebagai tanda penyesalan.

"Himchan ijin tak masuk sekolah hari ini," kata gadis itu.

"Mwo?" desis Yongguk tak percaya. Bagaimana tidak, Yongguk yang biasanya datang ke sekolah terlambat, atau setidaknya tepat ketika bel pelajaran di mulai, mau meluangkan waktunya untuk datang pagi dan menunggu Himchan hanya untuk sekedar mengembalikan seragamnya, namun ternyata orang yang di tunggu-tunggunya itu tidak masuk sekolah.

Yongguk mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Ia memandang tajam gadis di hadapannya itu sehingga membuatnya menunduk ketakutan.

"Kenapa dia tak masuk sekolah?"

"Katanya dia sedang sakit," jawab gadis itu.

"Sakit, cih?!" Yongguk berdecak kesal.

Gadis itu kemudian memberanikan diri untuk menatap namja yang di kenal sebagai troublemaker di sekolahannya itu. "Memangnya kau tidak mendengar gosip itu?"

"Gosip apa?!"

"Kemarin sore saat pulang sekolah, ada beberapa murid yang melihat Himchan bertengkar dengan murid sekolah lain," ungkap gadis itu.

"Bertengkar?" Yongguk terlihat penasaran.

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Benar, mereka bilang Himchan di keroyok oleh murid SMA Chunsan kemudian membawanya pergi entah kemana, " katanya menjelaskan.

"SMA Chunsan? Cih, berani sekali mereka membuat onar di daerah kekuasaanku!" Yongguk bergumam kesal tanpa memperdulikan gadis di hadapannya itu yang nampaknya ngeri dengan ekspresi Yongguk yang tidak bersahabat itu.

"Kau tahu dimana alamat rumah Himchan?"

"Tentu saja tahu. Tapi buat apa kau menanyakannya? Kalau kau ingin menjenguknya, percuma saja. Dia kan artis, penjagaan di rumahnya sangat ketat!" Ungkap gadis itu memberi tahu.

Yongguk terlihat malas mendengar ocehan gadis itu. Penjagaan ketat apanya, Yongguk tak pernah peduli dengan hal-hal seperti itu.

"Berisik, sudah beri tahukan saja alamatnya!" bentak Yonguk dengan nada tinggi. Gadis itu terkesiap, kehilangan nyali saat itu juga.

"Bbaiklah," jawab gadis itu dengan gugup. Ia kemudian masuk ke dalam kelasnya, lalu menulis sesuatu pada secarik kertas yang sebelumnya ia pinta pada temannya.

Tak lama kemudian ia kembali menghampiri Yongguk. Dengan kasar Yongguk langsung mengambil secarik kertas itu dari tangannya. Dan tanpa sepatah katapun, Yongguk langsung pergi meninggalkan gadis yang terlihat shock itu.

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa membiarkannya pergi?"

"Aku tak tega, N,"

Leo tersenyum canggung di depan N. Saat ini keduanya tengah berada di dalam kamar Leo.

"Ahh, padahal kapan lagi kau bisa bertemu dengannya secara langsung seperti itu," ujar N menyayangkan.

Leo menarik nafas dengan panjang, kemudian mengeluarkannya secara perlahan. "Yah, mau gimana lahi, N, aku benar-benar tidak tega melihatnya babak belur seperti itu," desahnya. "Apa kau yang membuatnya seperti itu?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Aniyo, itu ulah Ken, Hyuk, dan Hongbin," jawab N.

Leo menggeram kesal. "Kalau saja bukan mereka yang melakukannya, mungkin orang itu sudah mati di tanganku!" geramnya.

"Dan kau akan mati di tanganku kalau kau melukai Ken, Hyuk, dan Hongbin!" sergah N.

"Ara, aku janji tidak akan melukai Hyuk dan hongbin. Tapi kalau Ken aku gak janji ya hehehe" ujar Leo terkekeh.

N menanggapinya dengan tersenyum. Ia tahu kalau Leo tak mungkin benar-benar akan membunuh Ken, yah mungkin sekedar mematahkan lengannya saja, mungkin.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau sedang apa?" tanya N pada Leo yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan laptopnya. N berusaha mengintip layar laptop Leo, namun namja bersurai blonde itu buru-buru mencegahnya.

"Yak, kau tidak boleh melihatnya, N!" cegah Leo, ia berusaha menutupi layar laptop dengan tubuhnya dari pandangan N.

"Kau sedang apa sih? Mencurigakan sekali. Kau tidak sedang membuka situs porno kan?" tanya N penuh selidik.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku bukan orang mesum sepertimu!" protes Leo dengan keras.

"Lalu kau sedang apa? Kenapa aku tidak boleh melihatnya?" N berusaha mengintip, namun Leo berusaha menutupinya dengan keras.

"Aku sedang mengetik,"

"Ngetik apa? Tugas?" tebak N.

Leo menggeleng. "Aku sedang membuat Fanfiction, N." jawab Leo.

N mengkerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. "Fanfiction? Apaan tuh?"

"Fanfiction itu cerita fiksi tentang idol yang di buat oleh fansnya. Semacam cerpen gitulah," kata Leo memberitahu.

"Kau… membuat cerita fiksi? pfft… " tanya N meremehkan. Ia berusaha mencoba untuk menahan tawa di depan Leo.

Leo mendengus kesal melihat reaksi N yang di anggapnya tak lucu itu. "Wae? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku membuat cerita fiksi?" ketusnya.

"Tak apa-apa. Hanya aneh saja pfft." bibit N sudah berkedut-kedut. Ingin rasanya ia menertawakan hoby aneh Leo itu, namun ia berusaha untuk menahannya.

"Cerita apa yang kau buat? Jangan bilang kalau itu cerita Yaoi antara kau dan Himchan,"

Leo terdiam seketika. Pipinya langsung merah padam mendengar tebakan N yang seratus persen benar itu. Fanfiction yang di buat Leo adalah cerita antara dirinya dan Himchan yang tengah memadu kasih, singkat cerita Fanfiction Rate M atau yang biasa di sebut FF Yadong.

Melihat ekspresi Leo yang kikuk membuat N yakin kalau tebakannya benar. Dan tanpa aba-aba sedikitpun, tawa N langsung meledak dengan keras. Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya dan berguling-guling tak jelas di atas kasur milik Leo.

Leo yang merasa terhina jelas saja naik pitam. Di raihnya bolas basket yang berada dekat kakinya, lalu melempatkannya dengab keras ke arah N, namun dengan sigap N dapat menangkapnya dengan mudah sambil tetap menertawakan Leo.

"Aish, memangnya kenapa kalau aku bikin fanfiction? Banyak kok fans yang membuat cerita fiksi!" Seru Leo bersikeras.

"Masalahnya kau itu adalah Leo, Ketua geng paling di segani di SMA Chunsan!" N diam sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan, "Membuat cerita fiksi? Oh yang benar saja!" cemoohnya.

Leo merengut. Moodnya mendadak hilang karena sudah terlanjur kesal pada N. Ia tak peduli dengan statusnya sebagai ketua geng SMA Chunsan. Toh itu bukan keinginannya. Saat ini ia sedang menikmati aktifitasnya sebagai Fanboy. Ya, Leo adalah Fanboy dari Kim Himchan. Dia bahkan terdaftar sebagai presiden fandom. Hebat, siapa yang sangka.

"Terserah kau sajalah, N. Kau itu tidak tahu dan tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang di rasakan fanboy sepertiku!" ungkap Leo dengan nada ketus.

"Bukannya aku tak mengerti, Leo. Tapi lihat semua ini, poster-poster, photocard, photobook, album, dan sekarang fanfiction!" N menunjuk poster-poster Himchan yang terpasang rapih di dinding kamar Leo, serta tumpukan-tumpukan album beserta photocardnya di atas meja belajar.

"Aku takut kau menjadi gila karena terlalu memuja orang bernama Himchan itu!" kata N kemudian.

"Aku tidak gila dan aku tidak memuja Himchan. Aku mencintainya, N!" seru Leo dengan nada tinggi. Ia merasa tak terima dengan perkataan-perkataan N tentangnya barusan.

"Delusional fans!" N mengerling Leo dengan malas. "Terserah kau sajalah, asal jangan sampai anak-anak mengetahui hal ini, wibawa SMA Chunsan bisa jatuh nanti!"

"Itu tugasmu, N. Bila ada yang tahu tentang hobiku ini, kau adalah orang pertama yang akan ku bunuh!" ujar Leo menggertak, ia menatap sinis N.

"Apa kau sedang mengancamku?"

"Mungkin,"

"Kau tak akan berani membunuhku," kata N dengan nada menantang.

"Kenapa tidak?" sahut Leo.

"Karena sebelum kau membunuhku, akan ku katakan pada semua orang kalau setiap malam kau bermasturbasi sambil membayangkan bercinta dengan Himchan!" unkap N menjelaskan.

"HAEKYON!" seru Leo berteriak. Ia lalu beranjak dari kursinya, kemudian menindih N dan memukul-mukulnya dengan membabi buta, meski hanya bercanda pukulan Leo lumayan menyakitkan loh.

N tidak melawan. Dia hanya tertawa-tawa sembari bertahan dari gempuran-gempuran Leo. Setelah puas melampiaskan kekesalannya, Leo langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di samping N.

Baik Leo maupun N tampak kelelahan. Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, mereka kemudian saling bertatapan. Dan ke duanyapun tertawa bersama.

"Aigo, badanku rasanya sakit semua," ujar N dengan ekspresi merintih kesakitan, tentunya hanya pura-pura.

"Cih, padahal aku hanya memukulmu dengan setengah hati," cibir Leo. "Kau saja yang sudah terlalu tua, N. Hahaha…"

Mata N melirik Leo dengan sinis. "Kurang ajar kau!" katanya menggeretu.

Leo tersenyum tipis. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit-langit kamar, begitu pula dengan N. Dan untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam, sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Leo…"

"Nde, N," sahut Leo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu,"

"Yak, kau ini bicara apa sih N? Kalau kau mau bicara ya bicara saja," ujar Leo.

Ada jeda beberapa detik hingga akhirnya N membuka suara. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau suka dari Himchan?" tanyanya.

Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi, Leo langsung menjawab pertanyaan N dengan lancar.

"Tentu saja karena dia itu tampan, suaranya bagus, meskipun terlihat dingin tapi dia itu orang yang cute, ahh aku jadi gemas sendiri," ungkap Leo dengan antusias.

"Hanya itu? Maksudku apa kau ini menyukainya sebagai fans atau sebagai namja?" N terlihat hati-hati, bagaimanpun ia tak mau menyinggung orientasi sexual Leo yang agak sedikit berbeda, katakanlah menyimpang.

N sendiri bisa di katakan bukan seseorang yang mendukung hubungan antar sesama jenis, tapi ia juga tak bisa di sebut seorang homophobia, apalagi di sekitarnya banyak orang yang termasuk gay, dalam hal ini Leo dan Ken.

Namun tak seperti Ken yang sudah terang-terangan mengakui orientasinya, Leo masih bisa di katakan tertutup, hanya N yang tahu akan hal itu. Leo sendiri awalnya heran karena N bisa menebak orientasi sexualnya secara tepat, N beralasan kalau itu hanyalah intuisinya saja.

Dan sejak itu Leo dengan leluasa bisa menunjukan sifat aslinya di depan N yang bertolak belakang dengan statusnya sebagai ketua geng yang dingin dan kejam.

"Untuk saat ini aku rasa perasaanku pada Himchan hanya sebatas fans saja, N," jawab Leo. "Tapi jika suatu saat aku punya kesempatan untuk berkencan dengannya, why not?!" katanya kemudian.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Ken?"

"Memang kenapa dengannya?"

"Yeah, kau tahu kan kalau dia sangat menyukaimu…." kata N dengan hati-hati.

Leo menengok ke arah N. Raut wajahnya yang tadi cerah mendadak berubah serius. "Kita sudah pernah membahas hal ini. Dan aku tidak mau membicarakannya lagi, N!" tegasnya.

"Mianhae, aku cuman tak ingin melihatnya sedih,"

"N, ku katakan sekali lagi kalau aku itu tidak menyukai Ken, saat ini aku hanya menyukai —"

"Himchan? Yeah, aku tahu karena kau sudah mengatakannya berulang kali," potong N. Ada nada menyindir dalam ucapannya.

Leo memilih untuk diam dan tak memperpanjang obrolan itu.

"Kau boleh menyukai Himchan, tapi hanya satu permintaanku, Leo," N diam sejenak untuk mengambil jeda. "Tolong pikirkan juga perasaan Ken. Meskipun dia hobi membuat onar dan susah di atur, anak itu mempunyai hati yang rapuh," katanya menjelaskan.

Leo masih terdiam, meskipun begitu ia tetap mencerna kata-kata N dengan baik. Leo memang sudah lama mengetahui perasaan Ken, meskipun anak itu belum pernah mengungkapkannya secara langsung padanya.

Tapi Leo beralasan pada N kalau Ken itu bukan tipenya. Menurutnya Ken itu seperti seekor monyet yang hobi membuat onar dan susah di atur. Sifatnya yang ceplas ceplos terkadang membuat namja bersurai blonde itu jengah dengan ulahnya. Baginya Ken itu tak lebih dari seorang dongsaeng.

.

.

.

Yeay, chapter 2 akhirnya selesai. Di chap ini Uri Hime gak muncul, katanya dia malu unjukin muka babak belurnya ke reader hehehe.

Di chap ini author udah ungkap kepribadian Leo yang sebenernya. Jadi kalian silakan tebak-tebak sendiri gimana aksi Leo dengan kepribadian gandanya itu, yaitu sebagai fanboy rempong dan sebagai ketua geng yang mengharuskannya menjaga image.

~ Question and Answer ~

Q : Thor ini cerita cinta segitiga antara Banghim + Leo ya?

A : Yes, bisa di katakan merekalah main castnya.

Q : Pasti Yongguk jadian sama Himchan kan?

A : Sejujurnya author sendiri belum tahu akhirnya, meskipun ini ff banghim, tapi ada kemungkinan Himchan jadinya sama Leo. Dan semuanya jadi crack pair hahaha

Untuk lain-lainnya kita tunggu next chap aja, author takut malah jadi spoiler entar hehe.

RnR please, biar author tahu kekurangan cerita ini, sapa tahu bisa di perbaiki di next chapt.

Sangkyu


End file.
